Serph (Digital Devil Saga)
Summary Following the tradition of the Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon the player's actions. Due to this, very little information is given about Serph apart being praised for his level-headed thinking and leadership ability, and he is a well-respected leader in his tribe, the Embryon. The plot opens with the pod exploding and streaks of light shooting everyone present in the battlefield, leaving tattoo-esque markings on their bodies and transforming Serph and the others into demons. The members of the Embryon go berserk upon their transformations, lashing out and devouring any demon in their sight. Serph, in his demonic for, Varuna,, is seen eating demon flesh before the screen briefly shows a clear blue sky. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Serph, Leader Origin: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Embryon, Atma user, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Serph can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Transformation (can tranform into an Atma Avatar), Power Absorption (Can devour enemies whole with Hunt Skills, absorbing their power and increasing his strength. Has a chance to inflict instant death, with odds increasing if target is frightened), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to the likes of Metatron and Beelzebub. Fought a copy of the Demi-Fiend, whom was holding back immensely. Fought against Jenna Angel who had full control over the Virtual World. Simultaneously defeated all four cardinal archangels at once) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Possibly limitless. Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His handgun, Mantras Intelligence: Serph is the leader of the Embryon Tribe and the second smartest member behind Gale, who is the brains of the group. Due to his calm and level-heading thinking, Serph became the greatest tactician in the Junkyard, a Virtual World where several tribes are forced into an all-out war to see which one will survive and reach "Nirvana". His skills were so great, the Karma Society initially planned on making super-soldiers using Serph's AI, until the project was cancelled due to Serph and his allies somehow manifesting into the Real World and developing their own emotions. Weaknesses: Devouring too much demons may lead to Aches. On the other hand, not eating enough demons may result in Hunger, making him mad and deranged. Berserk mode drastically decreases his defenses Note: Various of the strongest Demons appearing in Digital Devil Saga are considered "Solar Data", which can be interpreted as a "recording" of their power, it's unknown if its the copies display their full power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users